


When the gods fell from the skies

by Littledanceingdragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledanceingdragons/pseuds/Littledanceingdragons
Summary: There was no glory in that prison.There was nothing.My name is takashi shirogane.





	When the gods fell from the skies

**Author's Note:**

> beware angst with no happy ending is ahead

Chapter one 

C   
H   
A   
M   
P   
I   
O   
N   
There was no glory in that prison. 

There was nothing

My name is takashi shirogane

How I remember is simple, I am a god. 

And I have a long story. 

I hope you are ready to hear. 

This is the story, 

Of how the god of light   
D I E D. 

 

His name was Keith and I loved him. 

I loved him so much I died for him. I don't regret it, 

even if it hurt to see him cry and beg me to stay  
My heart broke when he screamed my name 

desperately holding me against him. 

I told him then. That I loved him.   
And that I would do it again,   
If it meant he could live. 

If Keith can live in my world with his family, his blade, his mother   
Then I will rest happy. 

I saw him go down,   
He was screaming.   
He was screaming my name.   
And I couldn't save him.   
I couldn't save shiro. My shiro. My love. 

He destroyed his own essence 

He killed himself.   
My shiro is gone.   
He's gone. 

My love is gone. 

My everything is gone. 

Lost in a gold dust. 

I've never screamed so much that day he was gone.   
My light was gone.   
I sobbed in my mother's arms for who knows how long. 

Grieving once again after months of paranoia.   
The fear of, 

Losing him. 

 

Chapter 2 

They told him there might be away to get him back. 

He left them after they said no to his findings 

On the subject. 

He had shiro's essence. He didn't need them.   
So he ran, far 

Away with all his plans. 

Keith knew they searched for him, watching them 

Frantically move about right in front of him.

 

He laughs when lance goes off on a tangent   
Of how horrible Keith is only   
To be told shut up by the gods. 

Next time he leaves them a message. 

 

 

The screen in the castle lit up with a video. 

A video of Keith. 

The betrayer she thought angrily. 

He had put her family in danger for one man. 

The message started. “ Hi guys “ 

He said this like they where old friends. Still. 

“ Yeah I know right? How dare I talk 

To you like I haven't betrayed every single one of you “ 

His eyes seemed to tare through everyone. 

“ You'll never find me “   
He turns his back to them. 

“ Lance you'll never find me by calling me dumb “ 

The man sputters in a poor attempt to reason why he had called him dumb.   
Yes lance was aware he wouldn't. it doesn't stop him from insulting the man. 

“ Pidge work on your systems it was too easy to break in “ 

The god of knowledge narrowed her eyes clearly insulted. 

“ Hunk seriously stop ramming into things if you do it again I'll leave a nasty surprise next time “ 

The god glared at the screen obviously offended by the threat. 

“ Allura stop running them into the ground I can see their bags from here “ 

The queen growled before she could retaliate the   
Video ended. 

Their expressions where has lively as he remembered. 

They knew it was true.   
Sighing he returned to the papers cluttering the room. 

It was three Vargas later. He found how to get his guiding light back. 

He cried with happiness at the mere thought of holding him again. 

It was a good thing he stole the clones body   
The removal of it's consciousness was tricky but he had done it.

Shiro he thought, hang in there. 

 

Chapter 3 

 

Quaintiants of fighting his family he found how to do the task. 

Keith sobbed when it worked. 

Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro.   
He held him while the gods broke in. 

keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. Keith. 

He's back. He's back. 

Nothing is going to hurt him again. 

He held Keith's sobbing body closer activating his arm at the sound of people smashing through the door. 

He nearly deactivated his arm until he remembered they might take keith. 

“ No “ 

He clutched the love of his life tighter. 

“ Don't you fucking dare “ 

He growled when lance stepped closer. 

“ Shiro I don't know what he did to you- “   
Shiro didn't bother with the rest. 

“ Oh and what am I? A fucking puppet? “   
They went silent. 

“ He only saved me from fading “ he glared at them for a good measure. 

“ By the way i appreciate the half assed attempts at showing how much you all missed me, 

Did you ever consider that you were telling a grieving man who was mourning the love of his life, 

As Keith calls me that he should get over it   
Because I was gone and you ‘ cared ‘ about me? “ 

Keith never felt more safe in shiro’s arms content to stay there while shiro ripped into the palladians or should Keith say God's? 

Shiro was shaking with rage.   
“ How could you do that to him? “   
Shiro ran a hand through Keith's hair.   
“ How could you hurt him like that?! “ 

Keith wrapped his arms around shiro.   
An attempt to comfort the man who just now woke up. 

“ Shiro “ 

He looked up at him while shiro looked down.

“ Takashi baby “ keith’s voice broke. 

Shiro collapses holding Keith close “ Keith Keith Keith “ 

Shiros rocking them back and forth. 

“ Baby I love you “ 

Keith smiled despite the blood filling his mouth. 

Rising a trembling bloody hand he cupped his face kissing him softly. 

“ I'm sorry I couldn't let you die. Please shiro take care of cosmos. “ 

The teleporting dog whined licking his owners face. 

“ I'm sorry takashi “   
He took his last breath. 

Shiro cried for hours trying to cope with the hole in his heart. 

He takes care of cosmos. 

There's days when they both miss him. 

Together they get through it. 

Even if shiro still cried when he heard his name. 

He'd always love the man that never gave up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't format it better


End file.
